Shards of Memories
by angelpie101
Summary: Amelia Gray is the only person who knows that she is a demon... Well until she met Ciel Phantomhive. Read as she joins Ciel and Sebastian to go look for pieces of her memories & their adventures at school and at home. (not good with these summaries T T)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This my first story! I hope you like it! **

**disclaimer: I do not own any of the Black Butler characters except my own.**

Shards of Memories

Chapter One: The mysterious boy with the eye patch… WHAT?

Hello, my name is Amelia Katherine Gray. I'm 15 years old, attending 2nd year of high school. I had a secret that one else ever knew about but until one day someone did. Let me tell you my story…

"Amelia, time to wake up!" I heard my mom calling me.

I got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. Looking at the mirror, I stared at my red eyes glowing again as usual. Yes, I'm a demon.

I found out about my existence not too long ago, maybe about a month or two. I was in my room studying and all of a sudden my nails went black and a dark aura started to surround me. Everyday my eyes would glow at random. At first I thought I was a vampire but trying to drink blood didn't work out for me. It was pretty disgusting. Trying experiments on myself was not the only way luckily I was an otaku. Mangas is my way of resource, whether it is looking to see if someone liked me or not to solving mysteries, it is where I turned to. Thanks to that I found out I was demon not a vampire (no more blood! :D).

I stopped staring at my eyes and went back to brushing my teeth. Moments later, my eyes stopped glowing and I went to go put on a jacket over a tee and jeans. I ran downstairs and to the kitchen to where my mom is cooking some breakfast.

"Morning." I said.

"Morning!" she replied.

I pull out and sat on the stool that is under the counter in the kitchen.

"What will it be today?" she asks.

"Scrambled or sunnyside up?"

I thought for a moment because I liked both and it gets hard pick one favorite over another.

"How about… scrambled?" I answered.

"Got it. Be ready in 5 minutes." She said as she cracks the eggs into the pan and began stirring.

Mom is always right, in 5 minutes the eggs were already set on the table. It's already 7:50 AM and school is going to start. I hurried up scooping the last egg pieces into my mouth, said my good byes, put on my Vans and ran out the door with a piece of toast in my mouth.

7:55 – still running

7:58 – at the gate

7:59 – at the classroom door

8:00 – already in my seat

Class started just in time after I took a seat. I was out of breath and was breathing so hard that the person next to me even asked if I was okay. I told them that I was fine, though I might have choked a little on the toast but I'm okay. :) The teacher came into class with his suit and tie. He puts down his stuff and stands in the middle of the classroom.

"Students, I would like to introduce you to a new student." He announced.

"Come in."

A boy with blue-gray hair wearing an eye patch walks into the classroom and stands by the teacher.

"Hello. My name is Ciel Phantomhive. Nice to meet you." He said then looks at me.

Why did he look this way? I wondered. I just hoped I brushed my hair this morning…

"Hmm… let's see, Mr. Phantomhive you can sit in the seat next to Miss. Gray over there."

Ciel nods a little and walks toward my direction. He's still looking at me and then stops after he took his seat. Class began with English, math, history and blah, blah, blah… each class took up almost an hour and the day went by really fast. The bell rang and school was over. - I was soooo exhausted, I can't wait to go home! When everyone left I was the only one here with Ciel. I quickly got up and placed everything in my backpack. As I was about to take off, Ciel grabs my arm.

"Miss. Gray, I need to talk to you." He told me.

"My name is Amelia. I only let my teachers call me that. What do you want?" I asked.

"I know your secret," he said.

That surprised me a little. Please someone tell me it not "the" secret.

"What secret? I don't know what you're talking about. I-" I told him and moved my arm away from his grip.

"I know you're a demon." He interrupted.

Then everything became silent.

******More chapters will be updated!** Thanks for reading! how do you like it so far? Please review! Thxs! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Worse Day Ever

I can't believe I'm hearing this. I'm not dreaming right? I didn't tell anyone about this except all you readers out there. But how did he know?

"I'm sorry but I think you got the wrong person." I told him.

"I can see your soul," he said.

"What? My soul?" I asked.

"Your soul is much more different than anyone else's. That's how I know you're a demon." he continued.

"You're crazy. No one has that ability."

"Unless they're a demon," he replied.

It's impossible. I can't see a thing, how am I supposed know what he is talking about. And wait just a sec… does that mean he's a demon too?!

"I'm sorry, okay? First you gave me a look this morning during class and now you're telling me this. I don't know what you're problem is but just leave me alone." I said as I picked up my bag again and left the classroom.

The sun was setting fast and my mom gets worried a lot. I walked out of the gate and walked north to my house that's about 3 miles away (I don't own a car or bike). The sky began to dim and the street lights turned on. Still walking I thought about earlier. It was weird and unexpected. I admit, I was being kind of mean earlier. I didn't want to walk away like that but it was the only way I can get out of there so that I can be by myself to think. I've been walking for about 10-15 minutes and I'm still not home yet. I sometimes pass by a few kids at my school who are going out to eat or doing something fun. I'm not very into that kind of stuff or do I have many close friends either.

Still walking I saw someone running towards me. I stop to see who it was but it was so dark I couldn't see anything. They ran into me and were pulling my arm. Something wet and gooey was on their hands its… blood.

"PLEASE HELP ME!" she screamed while yanking my arm.

"Ma'am what's wrong? What happened to you?" I asked while trying to calm her down.

"He's trying to kill me!" She answered.

"Who's trying to kill you?" I asked.

"Hi-"

And just before she can point it out, a knife was thrown and it hit her in the head knocking her onto the ground. The blood of the woman splattered onto my face and my whole body trembled. I turned around and this man was not standing still but was swaying back and forth. My heart skipped a beat. I was scared.

"Your turn little girl…" he said and started to run towards me.

I ran and ran. It was so dark I couldn't see where I was going. I ran until I was tired and now I regret not taking P.E. this semester. But now I'm trapped, I ended up in a dead end in a dark alley. I looked and looked everywhere to hide but couldn't. When I turned around he was there. I was face to face or maybe face to mask. I didn't know what to do and if I don't do something this masked killer will kill me first. But it was too late. In a blink I felt something sharp sliced around me creating multiple cuts on my body. He knocked me out and I fell onto the ground, still in one piece my clothes covered in a pile of my own blood. The pain hurt only a little even though it was a deep cut, but a cut is a cut and cuts always come with pains (yay… .). Blood ran down my head and as I look up the killer is about to make his last strike. At the open end of the alley, I see two figures standing with eyes glowing under the moon and I can hear one of them saying something.

"Sebastian, kill him. It's an order."

"Yes, my lord."

**Phew… done with chapter 2. i know it's short. i'll try to make longer ones next time! **

**I'll try to get ch. three updated soon, thanks for waiting!**

**Please review! Thanks! ^_^**


End file.
